


Six Swans a-Swimming

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, New Year's Fluff, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: A really short little fluff-piece about Narcissa and Hermione on New Year's Eve.





	Six Swans a-Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy the fic, it is very short, and hopefully very sweet!

Hermione slipped from Narcissa’s hold as the older woman dozed. They had spent their New Year’s Eve together, and now the sun was setting, the sky lit up red and pink and yellow on the horizon, shining over the light layer of snow on the grass and through the french doors.

She was lost in thought, starting out at the seven swans swimming in the lake, when she felt arms twist around her waist, a body press against her back, lips marking her neck. Hermione turned around easily, her thoughts blown away on the wind as she let Narcissa tug her back to the sofa, where their abandoned blanket was snuggled under as they wrapped themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
